Corporations and governments may impose requirements on data storage through policies and regulations. For example, these requirements may include details on the proper storage of sensitive personal information. Sensitive personal information may include various elements of personal information about an individual or business that the individual or business may prefer be kept private. In some cases, data storage systems may predate or fail to account for all applicable regulations, leaving sensitive personal information insufficiently safeguarded. As some examples, sensitive personal information may be exposed in database tables or displayed in user interfaces to users who should not have access to the information. When sensitive personal information is exposed to unauthorized persons by internal software applications or external data views, the data breach may potentially cause corporate liability.